The mounting of pyrotechnical igniters on an interface piece which is then fixed to the safety module for correctly positioning the igniter relative to this module is known in the prior art. On the other hand, this system has in particular the disadvantage of increasing the number of components and therefore also the cost and the assembly time of the safety module.
Such a mounting is illustrated, for example, in the document US2010090445.